Silêncio
by Pirate-chwan
Summary: Fic SasoDei, contém Yaoi. Um acidente de química, uma doença estrnha, um amor não correspondido


**SILÊNCIO**

_Bem, minha fic muitooooo emo SasoDei, veio de um poema de uma amiga, e uma outra fic que eu li, espero que gostem_

- Socorro! Ajudaaa! Acidente no laboratório de biologia! – A voz estridente cortou o campus. Os alunos saíram correndo desesperados pelos corredores da universidade de Konoha. Logo chegaram os professores, diretores, reitores e curiosos.

"O que houve?"

"Quanta fumaça!"

"Tem gente lá dentro!"

"Vou chamar os bombeiros!"

"Tem alguém saindo"

Todos se viraram para a porta do laboratório enfumaçado e viram um vulto grande e largo cambaleando pra fora. Logo puderam ver que não era uma pessoa, mas duas: um rapaz baixo e cambaleante saia carregando um outro garoto nos braços, desacordado. Ele parou na porta e seus joelhos tremeram, caiu ajoelhado, ainda segurando com força o outro aluno. Não demorou muito, os paramédicos chegaram e tiraram os garotos dali, apressados.

**Deidara's POV:**

"Onde eu estou, un?". Eu olhei em volta, confuso. Uma hora eu estava zuando na aula de química, e depois...escuro. E acordei aqui. Olhei o teto branco e liso. As paredes alvas, os aparelhos em volta de mim, o tubo saindo da minha boca. "O que eu estou fazendo no hospital, un?" . Nessa hora, uma mulher loira entrou no quarto, de jaleco:

- Já acordou, gracinha? Como se sente? – Ela sorriu pra mim, amável.

- Quê que aconteceu, isha-sama? – Minha voz saiu abafada pelo aparelho na minha boca.

- Não se lembra? Interessante...- Ela saiu, sem me responder. Continuei encarando o teto, tentando me lembrar. Nada, não me lembrava de nada. Passaram umas duas horas, sendo que de cinco em cinco minutos vinha alguém me perguntar coisas e acenar com a cabeça. Aquilo já tava enchendo! Finalmente, um homem que parecia muito esperto entrou e falou que eu podia ir, mas que se sentisse qualquer coisa, ligasse pra eles. Ta bom, nunca mais volto aqui! Ainda assim eu confirmei e saí rapidinho.

**Sasori's POV:**

Foi estranho acordar no hospital. Não me lembrava de nada. Só da aula de química. Bem, já me disseram pra ir embora, quem sou eu pra negar? Me vesti, e segui até o saguão de entrada. "Droga! – pensei - Aquela bicha do Deidara ta aqui também? Será que veio visitar alguém?". Como se eu o tivesse chamado, o desgraçado se virou pra mim. "Pronto, lá vem".Ele parou na minha frente, aqueles orbes azuis e profundos me encarando. Ele parecia ate uma garota. Uma garota muito gata...

- Hum, Sasori-kun, você ta aqui também. – Ele não me pareceu hostil nem nada,então resolvi responder.

- É o que parece, não?

- E você sabe o que aconteceu, por acaso? – Ele não se lembra, que nem eu. Na verdade, não consigo lembrar o nome do professor, nem do colégio, nem o que eu tava aprendendo...

- Não faço idéia, Deidara. Você se lembra do nome do professor, né? – Eu precisava confirmar que não tava doido.

- Um...era...não. Não me lembro de nada! – Ele berrou de repente.

- Ah, ali estão eles! Akasuna, Iwa, aqui! – Uma mulher ruiva veio na nossa direção. – Queridos, aposto que estão confusos! Os médicos disseram que demorariam a recuperar a memória, oh Deus, pobre crianças!

- Diretora Tsunade. O que houve? – Perguntei.

- Ah querido, um acidente no laboratório de química, parece que um gás venenoso se espalhou, e vocês inalaram demais. Mas agora vamos levar vocês para suas casas. Sasori, sua avó já está aí, te esperando. Deidara, o assistente comunitário do orfanato veio te levar.

- Hunf, droga. – Resmungou o Iwa. " Orfanato? Então ele não tem pais, que nem eu..." . Segui pra casa, me despedindo do loiro.

Na quarta, entrei na sala. Minha avó me obrigou a faltar terça, mas hoje eu tinha que ir. Todos os olhares me seguiram, curiosos. Droga de alunos fofoqueiros.

- Bom dia, Sasori-kun! – Deidara pulou em mim.

- Na, o que? – Senti meu rosto esquentar. Me sentei ao lado dele, a permanecemos juntos até o almoço. É claro, já que eu não me lembrava quem eram os meus amigos, nem ele, sentamos juntos numa mesa vazia:

- Hey, nerd, saí fora, é a nossa mesa! – Um cara baixo e muito branco, com os cabelos descoloridos emplastrados de gel riu e olhou pra mim.

- Não. – Eu respondi sem levantar a cabeça.

- Vão embora, idiotas, un! – Meu amigo era um pouco mais animado.

- Espera aí, esses não são os tais que explodiram o laboratório de química? – Um cara alto e forte falou. Parecia congelando, sua pele tinha um estranho tom azulado, e tinha cortes no formato de guelras.

- Iwa e Akasuna, o travesti e o nerdizinho? Pf! – Disse um outro, de longos cabelos negros e olhos escarlate.

- Olha quem fala, Itachi, você não é lá muito macho, o Kisame que o diga, não é? – Um alto e moreno, cheio de cicatrizes riu. O moreno menor que falar beijou o azulado nos lábios e lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo. Aquela era uma ganguezinha idiota muito famosa, por vários motivos:^

1- Todos eram delinqüentes, já tinham ido pra reformatórios e diziam que o mais velho já tinha sido preso.

2 – Eram muito, muito estranhos.

3 – E eram ainda mais bonitos.

- Então, foram vocês? Maneiro! Exclamou o branco.

- Que merda é essa aqui? Quem é a garotinha e o nanico? – Um punk alto e que parecia ser o líder avançou. Era alto e forte, não tanto quanto o azul e o moreno. Tinha cabelo tingido de laranja e muitos piercings cobrindo a cara.

- Foram os que explodiram o laboratório, Pain-sama. – Respondeu respeitosamente o azul.

- Humm. E aí, querem entrar na gangue? – Ele sorriu. Deidara se virou para mim, sorrindo. Ele parecia interessado. Por que não?

- Com certeza. – Respondi, com um meio sorriso. Assim, sentaram-se todos na nossa mesa, e começaram a explicar tudo:

- Nós somos os Akatsukis, cujos membros são:

Hidan, o branquelo masoquista. "Jashin-sama rules. Yeah!"

Kakuzu, o moreno sádico."Prazer"

Itachi, o psicopata de cabelão."Sociopata, por favor"

Kisame, o maníaco azul."É uma doença de pele, viu!"

Eu, o líder gostoso. –insira vaias-

-Tá, eu sou Iwa Deidara, e gosto de explodir coisas!

- Legal, um piromaníaco, tava mesmo faltando.

- Akasuna no Sasori, eu acho que não tenho nenhum distúrbio mental sério que nem vocês.

- Ah é? Pois eu ouvi dizer que você é viciado em venenos, sabe qual mata mais rápido, essas coisas. – O azul falou.

- E eu ouvi que você disseca as coisas, transforma elas em armas. É verdade? – O moreno baixo perguntou.

- Ah, isso. Pois é. – Eu disse, sem emoção.

- Uau! Isso é muito louco! – O branco exclamou. Passamos o intervalo falando das habilidades/problemas de cada um, e acabei me divertindo.

**Fim do POV**

- Garotos, calem a boca! – O professor começava a se descontrolar.

- Foi mal, p'ssor. – Hidan sorriu, maldoso.

- Agora? – Deidara perguntou, rindo baixinho.

- Agora! – Responderam em uníssono Hidan, Sasori e Itachi. Deidara rolou uma pequena bolinha com um pavio para debaixo de uma carteira vazia. Apequena fagulha foi devorando o fio, e quando atingiu a bomba, uma nuvem de fumaça encheu a sala, seguida de estampidos altos.

- Saiam, saiam! – Gritava o professor. O trio rolava de rir no corredor, deliciando-se com o pânico.

- Perfeito, loirinho! – Itachi exclamou.

- Que porra legal! – Hidan gritava.

- Maneiro, Dei! – Sasori sorriu. O sinal do intervalo bateu, e seguiram para o refeitório.

- Foi você, não foi? – Kisame sorria como um tubarão.

- O professor estava se esgoelando com a diretora. Ele acha que foram vocês, mas ela diz que não há provas! – Kakuzu sorria satisfeito.

- Como você está? – Kisame beijou Itachi. Hidan olhou malicioso para os colegas e depois para o namorado, Kakuzu. O moreno aparentemente entendeu a mensagem, e os dois sumiram.

- Pessoal, essa é a Konan, minha namorada, sub-líder – Pain se aproximou da mesa, trazendo uma garota bonita de cabelos tingidos de azul, com uma flor de origami no coque.

- Parece que só tem casais aqui. – Ela sorriu para Kisame e Itachi e para a confusão de membros e rostos que eram Hidan e Kakuzu. E você, Sasori, está com esse aí? – Ela perguntou.

-Ar, é...Eu...não; não estou com ele. – Sasori engasgou com a coca, e ficou totalmente vermelho.

- Hum, ok. – Konan riu.

- Só por que não quer, Danna, un! – O loirinho riu. Já se declarara para o ruivinho, mas este não o correspondia.

- Eu, er, vou pegar mais pudim...

- Hoje não tem pudim, tem bolo. – Pain ria do embaraço do amigo.

- Bolo, isso. – Sasori se virou e...Desabou no chão.

- Danna! – Deidara correu para ajudá-lo. Ele se levantou e cambaleou perigosamente. – é melhor você ir para casa.

- Eu to bem, só vamos pra aula. – O ruivo deu alguns passos vacilantes e finalmente conseguiu se firmar. Não podia contar para Deidara que, por um breve momento, sentiu como se não tivesse pernas.

- Itachi, sua mão é muito fria! – Kisame exclamou, largando a mão do namorado.

- Não é não, não é Sasori? – O Uchiha encostou o dedo do menor em sua mão

- An, não é, não. É só frescura do Kisame. – Ele pareceu meio perdido. "Perfeito, agora não sinto os dedos da mão esquerda" pensou. Fazia dias que um estranho formigamento percorria seu corpo, em especial nas extremidades. Mas era só uma besteira.

- Danna! – Deidara gritou. Chamava-o de danna desde que o elegera seu mestre.

- Ai, por que gritou?

- To te cutucando a mão há uma hora, e você ta me ignorando! – O loirinho emburrou.

- Ah desculpe, nem notei. – Sasori esfregou a mão. Nada. Espetou-a com o compasso. Nada. Enfiou a ponta afiada na palma, com força. Nem tremeu. "Droga".

_Uma semana depois:_

Aula de educação Física, a favorita de todos daquele grupinho, exceto de Itachi e Sasori, não gostavam de se mexer muito.

- Iwa, passa a bola! Sasori ouviu o treinador gritar e viu a bola de basquete indo a sua direção, do lado esquerdo do corpo. Acertou seu rosto em cheio, jogando-o no chão.

- Sasori! Por que não levantou o braço?

- Não tenho bons reflexos. – Ele se levantou. O braço esquerdo pendia inútil ao lado do corpo. O formigamento agora se espalhava pelo braço direito e parte do peito, mas ainda podia mexê-los. Ninguém sabia, nem ficariam sabendo. Sasori não queria ir ao hospital, por que sabia que não teriam cura. Agora já descobrira, após algumas pesquisas, que estava desenvolvendo um novo tipo de veneno na aula do acidente, e Deidara puser uma pequena bombinha no béquer, o que fez o líquido virar um gás venenoso, que inalara em quantidades enormes. O loiro inalara menos, pois Sasori saíra com ele da sala, tapando-lhe a boca. Não sabia que substancias usara, nem que tipo de reação a pólvora tivera com o veneno. Agora trabalhava discretamente em casa desenvolvendo um antídoto, mas não avançara nada. Imaginava que levaria mais umas semanas até que fosse impossível esconder. Estava errado, precisou só de dois dias:

- Sasori, você está bem? – Deidara perguntou. O amigo, pálido, não respondeu, só caiu de joelhos, e respirou fundo. As pernas perderam totalmente a sensibilidade, e agora pareciam feitas de gelatina.

- Danna, levante-se!

- Não consigo...- O ruivo gemeu, enquanto o amigo passava o braço por sua cintura e o erguia. Apoiado pelos amigos, foi para casa. Deitado, sorriu para eles:

- Podem ir, valeu, já to bem melhor.

- Cala a boca, você ta todo suado. Tira essa camisa de manga comprida, tem que se refrescar. - Kakuzu disse.

- NÃO! – Sasori tentou impedi-lo, mas não tinha mais movimento o suficiente para isso. Logo vieram as exclamações de surpresa, ao verem os membros totalmente brancos, um pouco acinzentados, com manchas pretas se espalhando pelo peito e pelas costas.

- Que porra é essa?! – Hidan exclamou.

- Lembram do acidente? – Todos acenaram – Bem, o gás que eu inalei fez isso comigo. Era um veneno. Meus membros estão sendo paralisados pouco a pouco. Começou com a mão, e agora só sinto meu peito e minha cabeça. Nem adianta me mandar pro hospital. Nenhum tipo de medicina conhece esse veneno, eu o criei. Genial, não? – Ele sorriu, orgulhoso. – Já pesquisei. Já era.

- Danna...- O loiro sussurrou.

- Eu acho que ele está se espalhando mais rápido... Meu rosto está perdendo a sensibilidade.

- Então, se alguém te beijasse agora, você nem sentiria. - Itachi sorriu. Todos se surpreenderam. Normalmente o amigo seria o último a falar d ago tão fútil no leito de morte de alguém. Mas um deles entendeu:

- E se fosse um cara, como você não pode fazer nada, você, tecnicamente não seria gay...- Konan acrescentou, sorrindo para Deidara. O loiro captou a mensagem. Aproximou-se devagar do rosto plácido e sereno do amigo, selando seus lábios levemente. Sasori fechou os olhos.

- Eu...eu te amo – Deidara balbuciou, entre lágrimas. Sasori não se moveu. Deidara nunca saberia qual seria sua resposta, nem saberia como era o toque quente do loiro. A realidade daquilo atingiu a todos. Ninguém falou, Hidan não xingou, Kisame não zombou. Todos respeitavam a dor silenciosa de Sasori, que suportara sem uma palavra de reclamação. Que morrera silenciosamente, tão silenciosamente, que ninguém nem viu. Todos se calaram para ouvir o silêncio, que sussurrava. Mas Terra continuava girando, o Sol ainda nasceria no dia seguinte. Na da mudara, só mais uma voz se calara. Para sempre.


End file.
